


Hey You With The Broken Nose, You've Been Fighting For Too Long

by Elton_Hercules_John



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Blood, Cuddling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Just Teddy clicking Ron's nose back into place, M/M, Mild Gore, Nurse Teddy, Takes place after the fight between Ron and Reg, Teddy tends to Ron's wounds, it's not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elton_Hercules_John/pseuds/Elton_Hercules_John
Summary: Set after Ron and Reggie's fight in Esmerelda's Barn, Teddy takes Ron home and patches up his broken nose.





	Hey You With The Broken Nose, You've Been Fighting For Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat about any of my fics, you can find me on tumblr @elton-hercules-john! This fic goes out to us three people that are still in the Legend fandom in 2019.

After the fight at Esmarelda's Barn, the drive home had been eerily fucking silent. Ron just sat in the back, a handkerchief over his still-bleeding, badly broken nose, as Teddy stared straight forward beside him. Even a look at Ron right now could set him off in such a close environment, so he didn't risk it. Nobody dared talk, not even once they pulled up outside the flat. 

As Ron climbed out of the back of the car, with Leslie holding the door open for him, Teddy risked it and shot Ron a look. A simple glance that asked _'Do you want me to fix your nose? Stay the night?'_. Ron nodded, but waved a hand at the rest of his goons, a symbol of him telling them to bugger off. 

Teddy wrapped his arm around Ron's free bicep as they walked up the stairs to his flat. Still, not a word was uttered. Once they reached the flat door, Teddy slipped his hand into Ron's trouser pocket, grabbing his keys. Once the door opened, he ushered him into the living room, kicking the door closed behind him, before kneeling in front of Ron. 

"Not tonight, Teddy. Some other time, yeah? Not in the mood to get my cock sucked when my nose is achin' to high heavens." 

"M'not kneelin' for that, Ronnie. Get yer 'ead outta the gutter and lemme see that sore nose of yours, yeah?" Carefully, cautiously, Teddy placed his hand over Ron's own one, massive in comparison to Teddy's dainty hands, and pulled the handkerchief away from his face. 

Well. That was quite bad. Don't get him wrong, Teddy had broken a lot of noses in his time. In fact, he loved the sickening crack and crunch under his fist or shoe, the screams of pain from his assailants. But Ron's face was covered in blood. Some new, some dried. Under all that blood, Teddy knew that his nose was gonna be off at a fucked-up angle. Teddy glanced down at the handkerchief, once white and now soaked red and brown with blood. 

"Well that's fucked, innit?" Teddy nodded at the handkerchief. Ron gave a nod and a rough grunt. "Uh… Right, I'm gonna go get you a new cloth an' some ice, yeah? Take down that swellin' before we even think about clickin' it back inta place." 

As Teddy fucked about in the kitchen, wetting a cloth and putting ice in a bag, Ron stood and looked at his face in the mirror above the mantlepiece. Blood dripped from his nose, down the side of his mouth, down his chin, then landed either on his suit or the rug at his feet. "Fuck's sake… Ted, tell me to ring clean up in the morning. Got blood on the fuckin' carpet. On that hideous rug you like. Makes it look a little better, actually." 

Teddy whined at the sight of Ron standing. "Sit down, then, an' you won't stain that rug no more right? Common sense, sweetheart. Tip your head back… Fink it's meant to be back, anyways… An' pinch the bridge of your nose. I'll be through in a minute, darlin'." 

Once he had all of his supplies ready, having to climb onto the kitchen counter to reach the first aid kit on top of the cupboards, Teddy made his way back through to the living room. Ron was sat with his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. "This ain't feeling any better, Ted. You sure I'm meant to have my head back?" 

"Yeah… I think so, yeah." Teddy shrugged, then straddled Ron's knee. Ron's hands instantly went from his nose to Teddy's backside, giving a little squeeze.

"What do you think you're playing at, you little tart? Sort my fucking nose." 

Teddy knew not to mess with Ron when he was pissed off like this. "Ronnie, baby…" Teddy put on his best sweet, innocent voice. "Ain't doin' it to tease you, promise. Swear on me mum. I'm only sittin' like this so I can get at your face." 

Teddy's soft, put-on voice seemed to calm Ron slightly, or maybe it was the fact that he was using his arse cheeks as two stress balls. "Right… Clean me up, sweetheart. Feels like the bleedin' is stopping…" 

Teddy nodded, slowly wiping the damp cloth over Ron's face until the blood was all gone. He then leaned down and pecked a kiss to his crooked nose, earning a tight grip to his right arse cheek, making him yelp. "Oi!"

"Do your fucking job, alright?! I don't care about kisses at the minute!" Ron growled, and Teddy just nodded, though he was disheartened. He placed the ice pack against Ron's nose with a soft sigh, looking away from his gaze. 

Eventually, Ron realised he had fucked up. 

"Sorry, Ted." 

"It's fine, Ronnie… I know you ain't in the best of moods… I'll make you a drink after this is over, then we can go to bed… Alright?" 

"Yeah. Alright. I am sorry, though. Shouldn't fuckin' snap at you when all you're doing is trying to help me, eh?" 

Teddy gave a little nod, but didn't move his eyes away from where they were focused on a very interesting patch of carpet behind Ron's elbow. 

After five minutes of holding the ice to Ron's nose, Teddy carefully took the pack away. The swelling around the bridge of his nose had gone down by the slightest bit. "How you feelin'?"

"Honestly, Ted?" He tipped Teddy's chin up with his fingertips until their eyes met. "I feel like utter shit." 

Teddy giggled at that. It was a little thing, but enough to cheer him up. He loved it when Ron was silly like that. "Right… I've gotta fix your nose back into place now, alright? It's gonna ache like hell, though." Teddy's fingers walked themselves up Ron's tie, up to his shoulder, round over Ron's cheek, and rested on his nose. "Ready?" 

Ron nodded, but suddenly yelled in pain as his nose was clicked back into place. Even Teddy gave a little flinch at the sound and feel. He didn't want to hurt his Ron, honest. 

"That's it back in place, darlin'... I fink I'm gonna wrap it in bandages, though… Keep it from goin' back out of place or somethink." Teddy opened the first aid kit, located the bandages, and slowly wrapped them around the bridge of Ron's nose, being as gentle as he could the entire time. When Ron's nose was suitably bandaged, he pinned the bandage up and chucked the rest of the roll over his shoulder. He then collapsed against Ron's chest, wrapping his arms round him in a hug. "How you feelin' now?" 

"Still shit. Little better now you're being all cuddly, but I think I was promised a drink?" Ron smirked at Teddy's little sigh, but the boy got up all the same. He poured him a dram of aged whiskey, deciding to leave out the ice, not even decanting it with a little water. He knew Ron would down it all the same. 

Ron did exactly that, polishing off the glass in one swallow, revelling in the harsh burn as it travelled down his throat. "Liquid gold, that is." He said after a moment, making Teddy nod. Ron glanced down at his watch for a second. "C'mon. Better get you to bed, must be nearly your bedtime, Teddy Bear." 

"Ronnie." Teddy huffed. "Dunno how many times I have to say this. I'm nearly twenty five, I don't got a bedtime no more." 

"You'll go to bed when I say you go to bed, got it?" Ron stood up from his high-backed armchair with a quiet grunt, placing his hand on the small of Teddy's back, guiding him through to the bedroom. Teddy was quick to undress, down to just his underwear, while Ron got changed into actual pyjamas. That was his one of his favourite things about Ronnie; he wore pyjama sets. Teddy had sworn to never tell a soul about Ron's monogrammed slippers. 

Every time they slept in Ron's bed, there was a routine. If they didn't fuck first, Teddy would lay his head on Ron's chest and get his hair stroked while Ron had his last cigar of the night. It was like that tonight, Ron's fingers in his hair, gently working out the gel until his hair was soft and fluffy again. Despite having quite thick fingers, they could be very gentle in his hair, working at any tugs with an absentminded precision. Every so often, Ron passed his cigar down to Teddy as a treat. 

"You were a good boy today, you know that?" Ron gave Teddy's head a pat with his palm. "A really good boy." 

"Why's that, Ronnie?" Teddy took a drag of the cigar, let the smoke linger in his mouth for a few seconds, then exhaled. 

"Because," Ron took the cigar back. "Because, my Teddy Bear, you kept yourself out of the fight." 

Teddy paused, tipping his head up to look at him. "What? Thought you would've wanted me in there. Y'know, breakin' it up, defendin' you… It is my job, Ron…" 

"Yeah, but…" Ron sighed, then took off his glasses and placed the softest of kisses to the top of Teddy's head. Gentle and loving enough to send a happy little shiver down Teddy's spine. "What if it had been your nose that got all fucked up? I don't know how to deal with that… Thank fuck I have Nurse Teddy on my team."

Teddy giggled, pressing his cold feet against Ron's calves. "Nurse Teddy!!!!" He squealed with laughter, until he was stuck in a silent cackle, his hand gripped to Ron's pyjama shirt. "Ohhhh… Oh, that was a good one, Ron… Nurse Ted." 

Ron stubbed out his cigar in an ashtray on the bedside table, flipping Teddy onto his side and spooning into him in one swift movement. They fit together quite well, Teddy's body tiny against his. Just how Ron liked it. "Go to sleep, Teddy." 

"Why?" 

"Cause I said so, that's why." 

"But Ronnieeee…" 

"Go to sleep." 

"Hmph." 

Ron pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of Teddy's neck once he had gone silent. He knew Teddy wasn't really asleep, only acting like it to make Ron happy. He pulled Teddy closer to him, their bodies pressed as close together as possible. 

"Night, Ted." 

"... Night, Ron." 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! I love seeing people comment on my work ❤️


End file.
